FALLEN ANGELS: HIDDEN SILENCE
by SejiADettswic
Summary: A girl who doesn't know her past strides forward, oblivious to the dangers around her. Not even knowing who she is.
1. 1: I Wish It Never Happened That Way

**Fallen Angels: Hidden Voice **

**Chapter 1: I Wish It Never Happened That Way**

I get up, putting a tattered and dirt ribbon into my hair. I put this same ribbon in my hair nine years ago. It seems like a world away, but I like this world better. In this world….well, it's just better than the other one.

I will begin my story those some nine years ago. I was five. My long, white-blond hair stretched down to my legs. My bangs were always falling in my bright blue eyes. My cloths were all in tatters and I had no shoes.

The red ribbon I had found some nights before, on Christmas Day. It had been inside a trash bin that lay in the ally way, next-door to where I lived. I t was the best Chr9istmas present I had ever received. And just because no one gave it to me doesn't mean that it can't be a Christmas present.

You might wonder, what did they do to me, a little five year old girl that was so horrible? They tortured me.

They didn't whip me; I think I would prefer being whipped, if it was ever done to me.

My life had been varying from being tortured to having experiments done on me.

The experiments were performed while I was awake, but I would prefer them to torture any day.

You might now be wondering; _who tortured you?_ Or,_ what kind of torture did they do on you that was worse than being whipped? _Well, let me tell you. One of the many things worse than whipping is slowly driving someone insane; Purposely causing them to loose their mind.

They performed torture on me, and I don't know why. I don't know who they are and I don't really care, but I do care about why I am here. Why me? Why when I was so young? Honestly, they could have held captive any child in the world, and they chose me. It's just too much chance, but I guess they had to choose someone.


	2. 2: 9 Years Ago

**Chapter 2: 9 Years Ago**

I, my 5 year old self, pulled back my hair in the tawny red ribbon. I t was the most beautiful thing I had ever owned and it gave me hope.

Every night I cried myself to sleep and every morning I awake with a smile on my face. During the night I cry away my fears and the moon revives my hope.

The moon reminds me, reminds me of things that I have forgotten. The light reflecting off of her shows me hints and pieces of the past. The wind sings me a sweet melody, and the trees remain unseen. There are many things I don't know about my life. The stars hint at a world bigger than the one I know. But, I don't even know what to call the place that I am at. The people that work here walk around with names across their lapel. A name is one thing that I don't have. I am she, her, that girl over there, I am the one in the corner.

No one ever asks me questions; in general no one ever talks to me. What language I do know I have picked up on by listening to the people around me.

As far as I know I am the only person here besides the workers. It is lonely for me, but I am thankful to have a room of my own. It is the only room I have ever known, and I am more at peace there than anywhere else I can remember.

_Maybe today will be the day I learn where I am. Maybe today someone will take me to a beautiful castle where a prince is waiting for me._ I think as I head downstairs to the big red room, where I will await my fate for the day.


	3. 3: The Men

**Chapter 3: The Men**

In the huge red room I wait on a scarlet chair that is too big for my small body. Everything in the room is blood-red; except for the wood which is stained mahogany. This is the room that I sit at every morning until they decide what to do with me. A group of men in white robes enter.

They are all people that I have seen before, except for one man. He appears to be in his middle ages and I can tell by the way the rest of the group fidgets that they want to please him and are nervous.

"What is this one?" he asks.

My examiner, a bald man in the crowd answers him in a tongue I have never heard before.

He glances at me after the bald person is done speaking and I give him my best smile.

"Where did you get that ribbon, child?" he asks me. The people gathered around him looked shocked. I am shocked as well, because, as I said before, no one has ever spoken to me.

"When I was outside a few weeds ago I found it in the dumpster," I blushed after I said the words, for they sounded odd on y tongue. Although, I know this language and had it inside of me, it still had never been spoken aloud by me.

"Do you know how long a week is?" he asked with a hint of a smile playingon his lips.

I blushed even deeper as I replied, "No." I had used the frays 'a few weeks ago' because it was something I had often times hear people saying when something happened a while ago.

He turned away from me, and back to the seemingly always shocked crowd.

"You see gentlemen, they can easily be taught our language if we bring them here young enough; if they arrive before learning the 'other' language. Even though you had not heard her speak before does not mean she can't do it. And it most certainly does not mean that can't understand you."

I couldn't understand him. What he said made no sense to me. It was as if he was speaking a foreign language. What was he meaning when he said that to them?

"Have you had any trouble with her?" he asked the man nearest to him.

"No, sir," the man replied nervously.

"Good, put her outside with the others."

The others? What was he talking about? Were their more groups like this waiting for me outside?

Jerry came to escort me outside. Jerry oftentimes escorted me where I would go. But Jerry looked different than usual. Where his beard was supposed to be there was none, just his chin. Had someone cut his beard off?

We walked silently through the halls, but the kept throwing me glances, which was unusual for him. I figured it was because he just heard me speak for the first time.

As we came to the double oak doors that led the the outdoor world he took one more glance at me, opened the doors, and I stood there in shock.


	4. 4: A Friendly Crowd

**Chapter 4: A Friendly Crowd**

Imagine for a second that ever since you can remember you've lived in a really big place and you've only been in around four of its rooms. Imagine that the only people you've met are adults that torture you and record your every movement. Imagine that, until today, you'd never actually been spoken to by one of them. Imagine that the most noise you've ever heard at one time is one man whispering to another. Your whole life has been quite and serene with almost no company. Imagine that someone just opened two oak doors in the same place. This place that you have lived your whole life; you are expecting them to open onto a wide open plain. A plain covered with grass, bordered on three sides by buildings and a fence on the other.

Imagine that what you actually find is a grassy plain covered in people. Most of them are kids/teens ranging from five (I'm one of the youngest there) to somewhere around twenty-three by the looks of them. This is what I find, and they are being so loud that I can't help but shudder with fright.

All of a sudden I've gone from my quite, peaceful entity (only broken by my cries every once in a while) to a loud, and ruckus of a garden.

Someone around 18 is standing nearby. Jerry told him to look after me. For a minute this stranger just stared at me, taking me in. Suddenly though, he burst out laughing which made me go into tears.

I was five for Christ's sake! This was just too much information for me to register in one day.

As I cried I sank down to my knees on the floor. My hair covered my face and my body like a protective blanket.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and the boy who laughed at me said, "Hey, don't cry. I wasn't trying to make you feel bad or anything. It's just that…well…..I don't know, I guess I just wanted a good laugh."

He waited for me to slow down on my crying before continuing to talk, "My name is Derek. How would you like me to introduce you to everyone else?"

That's when I realized two things: **1) Everyone had stopped talking and was gathered around us in a quiet circle** and **2) There was someone who wasn't here before.**

"Yes please," I said but I could barely pay attention to the names he listed of; pointing at specific people. I was too busy staring at the new-comer. He looked just a few years older than me. He had messy brown hair and I couldn't place my finger on why he was new to this crowd. Fore some reason I could just tell that he didn't belong here. It was as if this wasn't his crowd.

Derek noticed my gaze and asked, "Someone caught your eye?"

A few people in the crowd snickered, but I didn't understand why. But in the moment I looked up at Derek and back to where the boy had been, he was gone.


	5. 5: New Names, New Purposes

**Chapter 5: New names, New purposes**

**Derek's POV**

I was fooling around when I asked the little girl whether someone had 'caught her eye.' But when she glanced up at me I realized that those bright piercing eyes had seen someone.

I realized something else too, it wasn't one of us she had caught sight of, it was a human. We had to find out where they were immediately, "Who's there?" I called out in a strong voice.

Everyone started looking around in confusion. My nearest werewolf buddy, Charger, asked me what I saw.

"Someone's here," I said, "human, that's what the girl saw."

"How do you know?"

"I just know, ok? Besides, now that I know it's out there, I can sense it."

"Hmmm…you're right."

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right…well, almost," I replied.

The human might have come to harm that little girl so I put my arm around her and in a sweet voice asked, "So sweetie, what's your name?" _Did I just say that? WTF! Who says that?_

She answered me in her quite, wispy voice, "I don't have a name."

You mean you don't know your name?" I asked in surprise, because honestly, who doesn't know their own name?

"Do I have one?" her big, all knowing blue eyes gave me the saddest face I've ever seen. I couldn't say 'no-you don't have a name, you're just a freak' now could I? So I said the only thing I could say.

"Of course you have a name; everyone is born with a name. You just haven't found your name yet. For now though, we're going to have to call you by a different name." _Ug, I stopped too late, oh well, can't take back what I said now._

_What to call her, what to call her…oh, I kno!_

"For now, we'll call you Aurora," and her eyes lit up like you can't imagine. She was happier than a child on Christmas day.

She gave me a hug. Wait, a hug? Who hugs a werewolf? Whatever, cause I'll just have to go with it. The hug was pretty weak, though she was probably straining herself to give it.

When she gave me that hug, something inside me changed. Something inside me went click, like a puzzle piece fitting into place. I had made an unconscious decision that I would protect this girl, I would protect Aurora. She was like someone else that I loved, someone else that I had tried to protect. She was like her, my sister, in so many ways; only younger. I had failed to protect my sister. She had died because of me, but I would protect Aurora the right way. I would protect her better than I had protected my sister. I would be her guardian.


	6. 6: Discovering Derek

**Chapter 6: Discovering Derek**

**Aurora's POV.**

I gave Derek my biggest hug. I held him tightly. I had never even dreamed of getting a name. It was the best gift anyone could have given to me.

Derek gave me a small hug in return. I turned up my face at his now standing figure, high above me, and gave him a smile. He looked so brave standing there, and he looked smarter than any human I had ever met. He looked like he knew more than all of them combined.

For the first time in my life, I almost felt safe. Almost…because behind me I could feel the glare of the torture chamber glaring into my back and in front of me I could see the building they would do tests in. To my right Jerry had just closed the door I had entered the yard through.

When I took a timid step back I noticed two things 1. Derek's eyes were searching the crowd, as if he was looking for someone, and 2. there were people walking through the crowd that had similar features to him.

I looked up at him and asked, "Are those your family?"

Derek smiled at me as he said, "Who?"

"The people searching the crowd," I smiled back.

He laughed, "You really are observant, aren't you?"

"What does that mean?" I had heard that word before but never really understood it.

"It means to see things that other people don't."

I said yes but blushed, I hoped I didn't give anything away. I was a naturalist, but I thought he would call me weird if he knew.

Again he laughed, "I can see that but, no, those guys aren't my brothers."

"Oh, are you related?"

He smiled, "I guess you could say that."

By this time I figured out that Derek had a good sense of humor. He made me want to laugh and smile when I looked at him. Also, he had a gleam in his eye that made him look mischievous but respected.

One of his 'maybe' relatives with broad shoulders and long black hair came over and whispered in his ear. "Thanks Jordon," he replied with a serious face vefore turning back to me, "How about you stay by me for a little while."

"OK," I said and took the hand he had been offering me.

* * *

**Sry the chapters r so short! I've been trying 2 make them longer. ENJOY! **


	7. 7: The Human

**Chapter 7: The Human**

**Part 1**

**Aurora's POV**

Derek began looking around, holding me near his side. My head barely went up to his waist. He was like a wall protecting me from unseen danger.


	8. Chap 7: Part 2

**Chapter 7: Part 2**

**Derek's POV**

Jordon was gamma in our pack. He came to warn me that there was a human. It wasn't one of the men in white coats, but a kid. He had looked around 7 to Jordon.

_Is he another person at this god forsaken place? No, the humans aren't savage enough to torture their own kind. So why was he here? _I'd have to figure all this out later. Right now I needed to get all of 'our kind' situated and the human singled out.

"Shekara Bal Cana Varera!" I shouted over everyone's voices. (It's a common language the 'mythical' creatures use to communicate because the humans haven't learned how to understand it yet.) What I said roughly translates into 'protect yourselves from an intruder.'

Everyone flocked to me and Aurora gripped my hand even tighter as she stepped closer to me. But of course, there was one person in the crowd who had no understood me, there was one who was dumb-foundedly standing away from the group of Lumars (moon lovers) I had created.

They all turned on him at once; barring their teeth, growling, etc. I stepped out in front of them with Aurora cowering behind me.

* * *

**Sorry I don't updat a lot =( Please review! =) It makes me happpy**


	9. Chap 7: Part 3

**Chapter 8: Part 3**

**Aurora's POV**

Why didn't the boy join our group? Didn't he hear the warning Derek gave of danger? Did he think he could face the danger alone?

Suddenly everyone turned on him and I realized that he was the danger. But how could he be dangerous? He didn't look dangerous to me; to me he looked scared. But if Derek said he was dangerous I would believe him.

Then Derek did something scary that I never would have expected…he walked in front of the protective group. Was he insane? Did he want to get himself killed? I wanted to yell at him, to tell him to get back behind the group. Instead I just walked up with him, silently screaming my warnings in my head.

Other people were stepping out in front of the group as well; they were the men that looked like Derek.


	10. Chap 7: Part 4

**Chapter 8: Part 4**

**Derek's POV**

I knew what to expect the human to look like but it still surprised me how innocent and scared he looked. But I knew how dangerous he really was. I knew not to be deceived by what he looked like, I knew that he was actually a deadly killer.

"What do you want from us, "I growled at him. In response the little boy takes a step backwards.

"Talk or you die," I, with my companions, step closer to him.

**

* * *

**

I just wanted to say that Derek + Aurora's relationship is purely family relationship. They are not going 2 'get together' or whatever. They love eachother but in a father-daugher, sister-brother kind of way. Nothing else is going on there. Kk, just wanted to clear that up =)


	11. 8: Demitri

**Chapter 8: Demitri**

**Aurora's POV**

They were all stepping closer to him. I could see in their eyes that they were getting ready to kill the boy standing in front of them. I didn't know what was wrong, but I knew I couldn't let them hurt him. So I did the only thing I could do.

I stepped out from behind Derek's protection and yelled in the loudest, strongest voice I could manage.


	12. Chap 8: Part 2

**Chapter 8: Part 2**

**Derek's POV**

What was she doing? She warned us about the human in the first place. Does she want to be the one to take him out? I just didn't get it.

I kept myself in a crouched position, just in case she did anything stupid. Turning her back to him was her first, not very well thought out, action. Her next move shocked me to a stand point.

"Stop!" she yelled loudly, so that everyone could hear.

"What are you doing?" I hissed at her.

"Don't hurt him, can't you see he's just frightened and scared? He didn't do anything wrong." She's pleading for his life! I can't believe it!

"You don't know what you're saying," I say disbelievingly.

"Yes, I do. I don't know why you want to hurt him, but I do know that he hasn't done anything to deserve what you're about to do to him."

I knew that there was no way I could convince her otherwise. I had promised myself to protect her, and protect her I would. But that also meant not letting her feelings get hurt. For now I would leave him be. But once she understood, then we would make our move. Until then, we would have to wait.


	13. Chap 8: Part 3

**Chapter 8: Part 3**

**Aurora's POV**

Derek stopped moving, he didn't say anything. He just crouched there. He didn't relax his position, but he wasn't getting ready to pounce either; he just froze. Derek didn't have the guts to tell me he was going to kill the little boy. I let a few tears fall from my eyes but I held my ground. Behind me I heard the boy fidgeting. It was one sound among a sea of silence.

"Find," Derek sighed as he stood up, "for now, he lives. But if he so much as lays an unwanted finger on someone…"

Derek left the threat unsaid but we (the boy and I) understood what he meant. The threat was as much for him as it was for me. But I was so thankful to Derek that I ran to him and rapped my arms around his legs (as high as I could reach) until he knelt down and returned my hug.

"Thank you," I whispered into his ear.

"Do not put too much trust into him," he told me in return, "he may turn on you in a moment."

"I won't," I said and broke our embrace, smiling, as I turned to greet the person I couldn't bare to see killed.

Activitioes had started up again, all over the yard. But it seemed as if everyone mad a little circle around the child. He was maybe two years older than me, around seven years old. He had short brown hair and large, sea green eyes. His cloths were dirty, maybe even a little torn. But they were in better condition that anyone else's.

"Hello," I greeted him, he just stared warily at me, "Did you come from the Institute?"

"No," he replied, I could tell he still had his guard up. I was going to wear that guard down.

"What's your name?"

"What's your name?"

"I don't know," I sighed, "but you can call me Aurora."

"You have a mystery name?" he frowned.

"Yes, I suppose I do."

"I know my name, my place is here." (**His shell is cracking**)

"Where is here? I don't even know where I am."

"Here is where I am."

He sounded so assured, so confident, "How do you know? You can't be happy here. If you are here then you should leave."

"Everyone comes too. I know a safe place. My name is Demitri." **(He has cracked; in one line he says why he's here, what his name is, and where he is taking everyone)**

His tostled brown hair fell into his eyes. As he pushed them aside I said, "They will not come easily." **(Anda friendship has begun. Here ye! Here ye! Now they work together!)**

* * *

**Just wanted to say that I might pop in and say things in the middle of the story from time 2 time**


	14. 9: Dark House

**Chapter 9. Dark House**

Here I am today, I think as I leave my stone bedroom. I share it with twelve other girls. We're lucky because we have a larger room. That mean's we need to share it with a lot of other girls, but it also means that we get more space when the others are gone. It's a sacrifice I'm willing to take.

I head down the dirty stone steps, worn away by time. I hear people yelling, arguing, down the hall.

***flashback***

**Screams wake me up**

**We're spinning out of control**

**The squeal of tires**

"**Get out of the car!"**

**More screams fading into the night**

***present***

_That was weird, hmm, whatever. _I think

I'm late getting downstairs. People are already being assigned their post for the day. "Hey Derek" I say as I step in line beside him, "have they called me yet?"

"Aurora? I haven't seen you in a while, what are you doing here?"

"My shift over at Fornax is over, and I've got the burns to prove it. Feels like being next to the sun."  
He laughed, "Yeah, I remember having that job. It's tough, but you get used to it.

The place I live has a whole system gong on. It's like a giant factory, I guess, except everyone lives together. There are a few different branches. The main branch is here in Placitum Locus. Here is where people are assigned their positions, where celebrations take place, where most of the people and dorms are. The tasks are mainly digging, examining rock, and basically anything else that needs to be taken care of. The Extello branch takes anything of value and turns it into different types of jewelry. The Nemus branch is where the wood-workers go. The Rememdium branch is for anything medical or scientific. Anyway, these are a few, just to get you started. But Fornax is where I've been for the last month or so. At Fornax you work with fire and metal, sort of like a black-smith I suppose. But sinse fire burns; and the flames are always kept large, hot, and fueled; you get burned from all the heat.

This factory we work in, the people do just about anything, no questions asked. If you start asking questions though, you'll probably disappear. I never really think about that though, I just do as I'm told. Most jobs are pretty easy, but you get pretty scraped doing just about any of the jobs that we're given. I don't mind though, I love it here with all my friends. Actually, I seem to be the only one enjoying myself. I know Derek acts happy around me but I can tell that he's hiding how he feels. I can see that he doesn't want to be here. Maybe he used to have a better life somewhere, maybe he wants to go back to his home (wherever that is). He needs to understand though, that I've only ever known two homes: the living hell when I was five and here, when I'm fourteen.

This is my favorite place to live, out of the given choices. It's almost like a living glory. There's probably another location somewhere in the world that I would prefer, if I experienced it. But I haven't, so this is where I want to be.

Derek's like a big brother to me, he has been ever since that first day. He protects me, and I can trust him, but he doesn't understand me.

Anyways, for the past six weeks I've been working in the Hell hole. My six weeks are up, and here I am to receive a new assignment.

**Meanings**

**Fornax = kiln**

**placitum locus** ** = meeting place**

**extollo = décor**

**nemus = roughly into wood or tree**

**rememdium** **= medicine**


End file.
